Little Did I Know
by Zapenbits
Summary: —For Kyokoaurora— I really couldn't blame the girl for flirting with my particular red-head. After all, he was pretty sexy, considering his looks. I could deal with that ... the problem? My damn red-head was flirting back. —RenjiEllie—


**I don't own Bleach. I don't own Ellie.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! (waves) ****Kyokoaurora suggested an Ellie/Renji oneshot, and, with the permission of carrietheninja (who actually created Ellie), here it is! This is actually a spin-off of my former story, "When You're Gone," but, you don't really need to know anything from that story to get this one. Please enjoy! **

* * *

—**Ellie POV—**

I've never actually _hated_ someone before. I've always tried to find the deeper meaning within a person to understand how they operate and how they think. Actually, I never knew that I was capable of _hate_, the bitter, nasty feeling in my stomach. I was a pretty easy-going person, for the most part, and something like _hate_ just didn't seem like it would be in my vocabulary.

Hell, now it was on the top of my spelling list.

It wasn't like I didn't have a good reason to _hate_ the girl who was so absent-mindedly flirting with a particular red-head. After all, she was _flirting_ with a particular red-head. _My_ particular red-head to be exact.

But really, I couldn't exactly blame her. My particular red-head was pretty sexy, considering the tribal tattoos and intimidating, crimson hair. It was my particular red-head whom was making me _hate_ that girl so much. She was flirting with him, sure … _the problem_?

The damn particular red-head was flirting back.

To me, it was like the past six months meant absolutely nothing. It was like, everything that we had been through: the occasional food fights, the passionate kisses, the fights where one of us would scream that we wanted to break-up only to come back ten minutes later, begging for the other's forgiveness, _all_ went to waste.

Now, I wanted to leave and never come back. Call me oversensitive, sure. Go right on ahead and do that. At least I'll get out of the relationship before I get hurt even more. I'm sure a few of you have had problems with dismissing stuff like this … and your relationship ended badly. Am I close to right? Yeah, I thought so.

So, I decided to take it upon myself to give my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and the other girl some time alone, I started packing up my stuff. Somehow, my particular red-head saw what I was doing and started to jog over to me.

I grabbed random papers and threw them into random file folders, my intention to get out of the police station as soon as possible. He was getting closer and I was trying to act like nothing was wrong. I was usually good at that game, but I knew that he could tell right away when I was upset. My particular red-head probably knew already, and that was why he was coming over.

I quickly headed toward the break room, to make a quick escape through the back door and I was nearly there, until two coarse hands grabbed my arms and roughly pulled me in the place I was trying to escape to. I gasped as my particular red-head pushed me towards the table and locked the door behind him.

I was breathing hard, unevenly. I was _so_ mad. Why did this have to happen? I thought things were going _great_! I thought that I was really _in love_ with a guy! I thought … I mean, I had spent so many hours on the phone with Rukia, so unsure of my decision only for her to tell me that I was fine … that my particular red-head loved me and that I should just _shut up_ about finding something wrong and _enjoy_ the _damn_ relationship already.

Rukia had been _wrong_! I was _wrong_ … my particular red-head was _not_ perfect. He was _not_ everything. He was – he was … just like _every other guy_ I tried to end up with.

"What's the hell is your problem?" he asked, glaring at me. He was _mad_? He was mad … at _me_? What a jackass! _I_ wasn't the one flirting with some other guy! _He_ was the one flirting with some other girl!

I glared back.

"My _problem_?" I snapped. "What's _your_ problem!? _You're_ the one flirting with some other _girl_ out there. What? Has the past six months really been that much _wasted_ time!?"

He recoiled immediately, though I'm not sure why. He shielded his eyes from me, but, when he back looked up, his eyes had a different look to them. He seemed … what's the word? _Hungry_. He seemed hungry; like an animal and he hadn't eaten in a few weeks.

I don't get scared that often, I will tell you. But, at this moment, I was _terrified_. I had never seen him like that before. "Wasted time?" when he spoke, his voice was edgy, low, rough, and his fists were clenched at his sides. "You think I'm flirting with some other _girl_?"

Scared or not, my temper did not go away. "Yes. Flirting with some _damn_ other girl. Come on, Renji! You're supposed to have a girlfriend! Not go off with someone else! What do you think I am? Just someone to go back to!?"

He took a step toward me and I took a step back. "_Elethea_," he growled my real name. I hated when people called me that … I glared at him, hoping he got the point. "I was talking to her. I was _not_ flirting. She's new here, and she was asking for help. What was I supposed to do? 'Hey sorry, my girlfriend is over there, I can't talk. She might kill me for it. Go find some other guy to help you.' No. She needed my help and I gave it to her."

I broke eye-contact. I felt so horrible. How could I say that to him? I mean … I just assumed that something bad was going to happen.

"God Ellie, you sound like some over-protective boyfriend that we always got lectured about back at the academy …" he was super close to me now. I backed up against the table, but he still kept coming.

And then, he kissed me. It was a kiss unlike any of the ones we had had before. I could tell that Renji was hurt and frustrated in his passionate kiss. I tried to say that I was sorry within his lips … and, when I thought he couldn't get the message, I whispered, "Renji … I – I'm sorry … I didn't mean to get mad I just …"

Renji didn't even say anything. Instead, he slipped a hand under my knee and guided me backwards, across the table. I let him do as he wished … after all, we kissed a lot … but not this much and definitely not this passionate. I could just feel the rage and hurt and love radiating off of my particular red-head.

We were on the table now. I reached out and pushed off the random papers and files, giving us more room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer by tugging at his ponytail … because I know how much he loves when I do that. He growled deep down in his throat and forced my lips open and rammed his tongue into my mouth.

I shivered. I saw earlier how hungry he looked … I had never seen that look in his eyes before; I mean, he had always looked excited before or after we kissed, but, this time it was different; it was like he was _hungry_ … for _me_.

I was his prey.

His body was molded against mine. My legs were pinned against the table as he continued to devour my mouth. I didn't protest … how could I? "R-Renji …" I tried. "W-wait."

He stopped and lifted his head a bit. He was panting and I could see the raw emotion of fervor in his eyes. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your conversation the wrong way. I know it's not an excuse … I just … this is just how I am. The jealously queen. I can't help it." Renji looked over my face and then kissed my nose.

"I know," was all he said. "And that's why I love you." I laughed and asked him how he could love someone like me who constantly tried to find something wrong with him. He replied, "I don't know. It's a game, I guess. 'Try to be perfect for Ellie Today'." He laughed. "You're a challenge."

I smirked. "And you think you're any better, Mr. I-think-I'm-better-than-anyone-else-that-ever-walked-the-planet?"

"See, that's where you get it wrong," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm Mr. I-_know_-I'm-better-than-anyone-else-that-ever-walked-the-planet." He grinned and I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. "Seriously though," he went one. "I'm not gonna do that to you, Ellie. I love you."

I shivered again. "I love you too."

And he kissed me again. Our mouths moved as one and we were really going at it … our kiss was _different_ this time. I mean … it was like—we finally weren't hiding anything from each other.

That's when the door handle jiggled. "Hey!" someone shouted. "Some of us want coffee! Unlock the damn door!" I don't think Renji could get off of something as fast as he got off of me at that moment. I sat up and I saw him staring only at me.

'Let's get out of here,' he mouthed to me. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. With one final glance towards the door, we headed out the back door and to the parking lot.

At the time, I was having a ton of fun. I mean, I had never skipped out on work before. I usually got everything that needed to be done and before it was due and I even enjoyed staying late to finish paperwork that I had yet to get done. But now, as my heart was pumping and I was feeling a little crazy, I was ready to be not-so-diligent, even if it was only once.

Little did I know that Renji would take me out to dinner that night as a '_job well done_!' for skipping work. Little did I know that the accusation was false and he would actually get down on one knee … at _Beautiful Burger_, the fast food place we first kissed at of all places, and ask me to marry him (you know, just so I didn't get jealous the next time he talked to a female not because he was _in love_ with me or anything … at least that was what he said). Little did I know that that night I would give him my whole being, all of myself. Little did I know that I would be with him _forever_.

But, at that moment, I was just excited that I wouldn't have to kill the girl who was so aimlessly flirting with my particular red-head.

After all, he loved me. There was no way that he would like someone like _her_.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it Kyokoaurora!! Please review! :)**


End file.
